cesareditorasfandomcom-20200214-history
2014: A Busy Year
First Semester The beginning of the 4th year of age of César Editoras was met by great expectation, arising from the fact that the public believed its members were on the crest of a wave of ideas and inspiration. Indeed they were, albeit these ideas and inspiration did not pay off. New Recording Gear In order to attain the wanted level of quality, César Editoras invested, in late 2013, 50 (fifty) euros in a new microphone, that would provide the songs less background noise and a better, clearer sound. This microphone was used in the recording of the whole Amor De Mãe and also in the recording of Mesinha De Cabeceira Regravado, which is a high quality new recording of Duarte's first album, released in early January of 2014. Mesinha de Cabeceira Regravado It didn't take long for the new gear to be put to use. In about a week and a half, the last of December plus the first days of January, Duarte re-recorded the 13 first songs of Mesinha De Cabeceira, as well as new material. These recording not only had better quality, but also new elements, such as lead guitars, bass, backing vocals and also better timing. The only clear down side was the ocasional sound discrepancy in the song's tiers. Many songs were merely betterly recorded: Tracks 1,2,4,5,9,10,13. The others were slightly changed, the biggest difference being shown in Pequeno Enfarte Do Miocárdio, track 11. Songs 14 and 15, "A Mamã Fez Um Bolo (Cover)" and "O Trajecto" respectively were not changed because on the first Duarte "did not have any intention of hearing that song again" and the latter he thought that "the background noise ...(remembered him)... of rain". The album was not really made available, but one copy was given away to a relative. Trivia: The album was the first work to be exclusively conducted by one singular member of César Editoras. New Platforms And Social Networks Social Networks Main Page The Official Website The Official Website Main Page On the 23rd of April 2014 César Editoras launched its first fan-service platform on the internet, its official website. This new step brought César Editoras' work closer to its clients and fans. Several updates to the site were made throughout its existence to provide the reader the best experience possible. The website's goal is to let the average person keep up with the many adventures and projects César Editoras is usually envolved in, many of these leading the company to great losses of money and legal consequences. The main writers are André Lazarra and Duarte.O Gomes, during his time at the company was charged with minor updates and legal or schedule issues. The design is mainly done by Duarte and the final touches are the work of André Lazarra. The columns were organized by o Gomes. Instagram Account Albeit never being a renown artist, but a pragmatist, André Lazarra suggested it was a good idea to embellish the website's updates with photographs. Because no one but o Gomes had the time to find the most beautiful photographs to fullfill this new idea, all of the latter was left to him. Being self considered as a modern human being, the intern lawyer came up with the idea of starting an Instagram Account, which, according to him was "a great way to broaden César Editoras' already wide range of action". He added that "Instagram is an ever growing place where people go to find the weirdest things like love and harassment compensations. I believe our schemes match everything these people are doing". Nevertheless a huge setback was bound to happen. After its first week in business, the account already had around 10 followers, mainly people known by the company. However the profile was open to anyone with Internet connection and a first look from Lazarra was enough to make the account private. It was stated by the Linguistic Consultant that César Editoras' "activities are not to be shown to the whole wide world. Not because these are revolutionary, but because most of them are not fully legal. Also the open status makes it look free. We do nothing on those terms and the lack of availability to the public will most certainly cause its access to be desired more". As of 2015 the account had 14 followers. The account was opened on the 22nd of May. As of September 2015 the account had 19 followers, the 20th being in deep negotiations. In early April the company announced, via Instagram, that the Instagram account would be shut down, citing a truly revolting disappointement with the Social Network. César Editoras acused Instagram of being centered on self-adulation in general and the company could not work with such ideals. Its goal was always informative. "There's no point in posting a photograph of oneself without any other wish but to be celebrated pointlessly". César Editoras also understood there was a group effect that kept people from realizing their futility and kept them satisfied with their mutual adulation. That the company could not change. In total nearly 200 photographs or videos were posted, a total of (according to an App Store App) 1071 "likes" were received, averaging 6,6 for picture. The record number of "likes" was 12. Facebook Account It took some time for César Editoras to understand it would be free to create accounts on many social networksand on e-mail sending platforms. In the web the website was more than enough broadening for César Editoras. Although being severely denied, rumours stated that César Editoras had been paying an online company to own its own blogger page, the official website. So this way, on June the 13th César Editoras proudly announced its entering on the "most prolific social network in the world". The first ever message, or the introduction also said that César Editoras' goal would be of "broadening our and your (the client's) horizons, in order to promote a better client-company relationship and information". These sentences were written by André Lazarra. On June the 15th, that is, two days later the comapny announced the ending of the recently created page, claiming it was "not ready for an adventure of this dimension" and adding that the dissolution was not budget related. The webpage, according to the message, could not be immediately ended, and for that reason a one week period would have to be awaited in order for the page to be entirely decomissioned. One month later a new message, written by o Gomes, appeared on the long forgotten César Editoras' Facebook account stating that the page could not be dissoluted for César Editoras' "presence on this social network is of too much importance to us (Facebook) to allow such an action". The message was clear when it came to blaming someone for forgetting to erase the page, albeit this time it was not an outsider but an insider, André Lazarra. The last topic regarded in the text was Amor De Mãe, which o Gomes stressed "was extremely delayed". Since that day, said page has been relegated to a background information platform, not having any kind of exclusivity compared to the other social networks César Editoras is in, being only broader and more accessible. The main manager is Duarte, after him being André Lazarra. O Gomes, before his passing away, was also active in this front. The profile photo is César Editoras's logo, visible on this Wikia and the background image is one of the many André Lazarra's mystery pictures. On the 15th of March 2016 César Editoras was criticized for changing its cover photo to "Hitler smiling". In its defense the comany stated that its meaning was never literal and that "the biggest oppression could illustrate one of the biggest freedoms" (that of speech). The picture was later changed. Wikia During the first weeks of December André Lazarra tested the possibility of introducing César Editoras to a Wikipedia platform. The long, extremely burocratic and rigorous process lead the linguistic consultant to settle with another platform: Wikia. This one never asked questions as to César Editoras was indeed a licensed company or if its doubtful legality could be supported by it. December the 7th marked the official announcement of the project, that still stands today. André Lazarra remains the sole creator and contributor, due mainly to his unbiased views and scary good writing skills. The Hiring of O Gomes O Gomes' hiring followed a law suit César Editoras faced in June 2013, when it organized an illegal concert inside NOS Primavera Sound, a portuguese Summer Festival from which they were immediately expelled. The lawyer was needed and, being an intern, he received no wage. O Gomes was also handy when it came to organizing Summer Festival's gigs. For more information regarding the intern lawyer, please follow the link in the title. Amor De Mãe Early Stages The second album of Duarte was due to be released in the Spring. According to the author it was going to be "fuller and more professional, as well as less direct and childish". Its work began right after the release of Mesinha De Cabeceira, and at that time, Duarte already had some songs he would feature on his future work. These songs did not make the first album due to incompletion. The album's name was revealed on the 9th of May of 2014. Recorded December the 23rd of 2013, A A Criança was the first single to be released to promote Amor De Mãe, made public on the 11th of March. First composed to be a filler on the early setlist of Amor De Mãe, the song soon became one of Duarte's favourites, enough to be awarded the first single's position. The reception was very positive, previewing a very successful second album. Called "catchy and energetic" by fans and being called "quick and imediate enough for us to forget its meaning" by critics, A A Criança was the biggest highlight of Amor De Mãe. Promotion Singles The second single taken from Amor De Mãe was presented digitally to the public on May 9th of 2014, roughly six months before the album's release. This single was received with the same amount of good will the first was. Its simpler structure and complexity made "Hacka-Me O Coração" (Translated: Hack My Heart) an instant classic. The song featured a fast paced rhythm guitar accompanied by two lead ones whose presence was new to many fans. The original version, that is, the single version is reverb heavy and its equalization is questionable, being sometimes difficult to hear clearly some lead guitar bits. This situation forced Duarte to record a new version with better sound and the same structure, released only on the official album. The latter version was criticised for lacking Hacka-Me O Coração's original power. The third single was not supposed to be released at first, for Amor De Mãe originally was to be released during the summer. On the 7th of August it was announced that the album´s release date would be postponed again, this time to mid Autumn. The recordings would be held once again in early September (7th or 8th). Due to this new delay, César Editoras released, as compensation, a new single, "J R", that was not very well received, when compared to the previous releases. The wait for the new album was perhaps the main reason. Nevertheless the single brought a new never seen before approach inside César Editoras. Being released digitally only, the company realised it could include more than one song to spike the fan's interest. Two new songs were added, including J R (2013 Version), an early version of the song whose sound quality was still quite primitive. Festivals Amor De Mãe's Marketing Campain did not only materialize into Summer Festival gigs, but also into a Fall Tour. The Summer Festival's Season (unofficially called "Mother's Love Tour"), as the name indicates was entirely constituted by Festivals, while the Fall Tour or "O Tour De Promoção Final De Amor De Mãe" was focused on cities and venues. Summer Festivals ''' From 5th of June until the 30th of August 14 concerts were delivered: 4 in June, 4 in July and 6 in August. Between 11th of the last Tour's month and the 30th the Tour was interrupted to give way to a trip César Editoras did to Asia, called "Viagem Às Ásias" (Translation: Asian Trip). The first gig happened in Porto, in a Festival called NOS Primavera Sound. For the concert was ilegally done, César Editoras' staff were expelled from the location and sued, thus o Gomes' hiring. In FMM Sines Duarte played from 03:00 AM until roughly 04:15 AM without any kind of attendance except the security forces, who, in order to fullfill their job's obligations were the only people in front of the stage. After realizing there were no security measures to be applied, the two men turned around and watched the concert until the end. 18 songs were played. In Mêda 2014+ only two songs were played, due to the fact that Duarte made non recommended puns during his first songs, all of them related to the town's name, that resembles a swear word in portuguese. The puns were repeated many times with no positive response whatsoever from the crowd, who was waiting for the next act. Soon enough the stage was on fire and the concert was cut short. Although only two songs were played, this was one of the highest receiving attention moments of the Summer Festivals César Editoras took part in. Due to the hurry on the moment of leaving, César Editoras had to catch a ride to Montemor-O-Novo on the side of the road. On Hapi Holi, another festival Duarte played in, o Gomes was sucked into the crowd, after invading the stage, robbing the microphone and criticizing the acid-driven crowd, whose responses were to positive to his liking. After his comments were met with the same approach, he jumped onto the crowd punching everyone he could, being eventually sucked and never seen again for some days. The concert was played in its entirety, all 12 songs. '''O Tour de Promoção Final de Amor De Mãe Throughout October Duarte played 15 concerts throughout Portugal, playing in the Northern and the Southern regions, as well as the centre. The biggest improvement regarding this tour was the proximity of the fan to the artist, for the concerts only included Duarte and no one else. The biggest new feature was the band that followed Duarte on the road. The musician hired three other ones and formed a band with whom he played Amor De Mãe's songs' Full Band versions and also newly arranged Mesinha De Cabeceira ones. The setlist was 17 songs long and remained unchanged for the whole tour. The song that gives the name to the album, "Amor De Mãe", was first played in the first October tour date, in Coimbra. Final Recordings After coming back from the mentioned trip, the crew took a one week vacation before restarting Amor De Mãe's recording sessions, in September the 7th. That day the company released a statement confirming the recordings had begun and claiming they would be ideally over on the 20th day of the same month. Also a Booklet was mentioned as a possible part of the final album. Likewise Mesinha De Cabeceira, a B-Side album would be released roughly one month after the main one. On September the 14th 11 songs were presented as a possible non-organized line up of said album. "Aborto: Uma Lufada De Ar Fresco", the B-Sides album´s name and setlist was finally revealed on the 29th of September. The album was constituted by 12 songs, 10 of which were completely new, 1 of which was Caso De Banho´s reprise (1:45 min) and another was an acoustic session of the song "Amor De Mãe", lasting over 10 minutes. One song, track 9, is instrumental, being track 8 a collaboration with Shaýro. The B-Sides album´s recordings were held during and after Amor De Mãe´s ones". Following the conclusion of the recordings in September, Duarte, the CEO, toured Portugal only, to promote his album, whose final date (7th of November) was announced on the 20th of October 2014. The tour included important cities such as Coimbra and Porto as well as some "minor ones" such as Oleiros and Macedo De Cavaleiros. The tour was "not a replication of Mother´s Love Tour", held in the summer. Being apart from festival season, the tour focused on intimacy, having been delivered in small rooms and, for the first time in César Editoras life, with side musicians to give the album's vibe a listen. 15 cities were presented with the tour, not having occured anything as serious as in the Summer Tour. Art And Illustration While Duarte toured throughout October, the other César Editoras' members stayed in Beco Do Julião in order to take care of the imagery of Amor De Mãe. This caused the album´s release to be postponed to 7th November of 2014. The release date was announced on the 20th of October. The Booklet idea was around for a lot of time and it was put to practice for the first time with Amor De Mãe's release. The 14 paged book contained background-imaged lyrics, as well as some of the technical aspects of the album, such as musicians, production, copyrighting, and thanking. The cover art is the artist's face in a hazy and blueish environment, while the background image, where the tracklist appears, is in Singapore, presumably taken during the Asian Trip. Besides the album's and artist's name, César Editoras' logo is also present. Every illustration bears meaning. The selected images are mainly either quite dark or shiny, for contrast makes the lyrics readable. Two songs have no considerable lyrics (Tracks 11 and 12) because the first one's lyrics are merely its name and the second is instrumental. Track 12's image space is used for the technical aspects. According to César Editoras, besides two photographs taking place in Singapore, three (two are the same image (yet modified between them)) take place in Sweden, 4 in Portugal, being the remainder's locations unclear, but likely Portugal as well. Commercial Success First Listen / Digital Release A first listen was held the night the album came out. Only two authorized long term fans of the company were able to hear Amor De Mãe first hand. Commemorating and remebering clients of the album's release, two tracks were released digitally: Tu Não És O Meu Filho (later released in the B-Sides album) and Jorge Ritto (Versão Substancialmente Alternativa) (a non officially released substancially alternative version of Amor De Mãe's Jorge Ritto). In Portugal The commercial success in Portugal was, against expectation, none. No copy was sold and one was offered. This represented a major blow to César Editoras' confidence given that Mesinha de Cabeceira was such a well received album in the country. Abroad Fellow country Niger was once again faithful to its status of a big César Editoras supporter. In terms of overall sales, it reached 2nd place with 16 total copies sold. Uzbekistan was placed 1st with around 250 copies sold, due to André Lazarra's part-time job as a news presenter in a russian separatist show. In third came USA, with 3 sold copies. André Lazarra explained that USA's sales perhaps resulted in a mistake-buy through e-bay, stating that "there's nothing worst than buying non illustrated items (on the website)". The linguistic consultant also thanked the good people of Niger and Uzbekistan for not understanding Duarte's lyrics. Reception Apart from the floppy release in Portugal, the album was considered as an important step in Duarte´s still young career. "An easy to catch sound alongside interesting rhythms makes for a good listening experience". Others said that the author "hasn't got a clear genre. It feels he is trying to conciliate his old sound with a rockier one, creating some akward moments". Regarding the divise "Carrinha De Gelados" a reviewer from Niger stated that "the song recalls Mesinha De Cabeceira but the first of its three parts looks a mess for it sounds plain wrong". The new sound was divisive, yet the production value was highly praised: "The sound quality manages to surprise us. A good effort for these songs are not imaginable with the old noisy background sound Mesinha De Cabeceira used us to". Amor De Mãe charted in 3 countries: 1# in Niger and Uzbekistan. 9336# in the USA. It did not chart in Portugal. Asian Trip To be financially able to engage on a trip of this dimension, César Editoras stated it had "compromised their next 10 years", mortgaging o Beco do Julião and therefore moving to Boqueirão do Duro. The company also claimed it had received "external funds". Whether these were legally obtained or not was never discussed. André Lazarra added that a big part of César Editoras lay with Amor De Mãe's release success. Along with the CEO, went André Lazarra and a reported young biologist. The said biologist was allegedly on a verbal contract. O Gomes was only announced to be part of the voyage when the first update was delivered, reinforcing his role of a very discredited member of the company. Purpose The trip meant new horizons would open to the company, and the latter chose Asia as its target. Considered as an ever growing market, the countries visited offered many business opportunities and cheap and sometimes work-violating conditions César Editoras embraced dearly. The other goal this Asian Trip beared was the one of a transe stage, from which César Editoras' members would likely obtain abilities to guide their company into more successful land. Updates During the member´s stay in Asian territory, two updates were conducted, on the 16th and the 27th of August of 2014, a few days after leaving for the first one and afew days after returning for the second. The first update confirmed the member's safety after a long travel and this one seemed to have been taken in a relaxed fashion, for o Gomes apparently harassed many plane stewards along the way. The company was warned of the shock the Asian culture could have on it, but, after all, this "shock" only corroborated an idea César Editoras had had for many years: "Asia is Asia and André Lazarra enjoys minors". This illegal pleasure coming from the company's linguistic consultant was quite common in the visited region and it is believed to have had expanded. Although the company's purpose was not to commit illegal tradings of minors, it did some volunteering and helped some local and inexperienced fishermen. The message also stressed the big differences regarding the huge emerging cities and the beautiful and untouched forests and landscapes. As claimed by César Editoras "Gangrene looks like a hobby here and the sale of outdated fruit is something alike the old senegalese strategy of puting the product one hand away from your face. The fact that all traders would insist in talking in their own language with tourists surprisingly worked with André Lazarra" The second update, also longer, focused mainly in Singapore and finished with the following sentence: "Vietnam was nice". After understanding that everything the company enjoyed (Child Work and Copyright Infringement) would become illegal when entering Singapore, o Gomes managed to brake the inside window of the Boeing carrying the company's members. This incident occured during the only first class plane trip the company had planned. After the braking, the intern lawyer was whipped accordingly. André Lazarra was impressed with the night "being longer than the day", refering to the importance of nightlife in Singapore. Because littering is also punished by law, the company did not let some taiwanese women fall and saved therefore "1000$" in expenses. The stay in Singapore was openly considered to be of mere leisure, perhaps for it was the last location to be visited before returning to Portugal. All in all the city was summarized in questioning fashion: "A clean city, and dirty women. What more could one ask for?". Aftermath Having been extremely expensive and arguably the biggest endeavor put to practice by César Editoras, it would be naturally expected that this Trip would have brought a very positive reward. Unfortunately nothing but business experience and cultural connections were taken from the Asian Trip. This journey was soon forgotten for Amor De Mãe was very delayed and expectation, which was at this point relatively high, had begun to decrease following the countless unsuccessful release dates before the final one, the 7th of November 2014. Emerge-Me! Emerge-Me! Main Page Beginning After the Amor De Mãe's flop César Editoras did not have anything to turn to, in order to balance the loss of income. As if predicting the album's lack of success, André Lazarra, the Linguistic Consultant revealed a project of his own, on which he had been working silently for some time. His stage name, Emerge-Me! was then known. No hesitation was put in place. César Editoras soon, on the 18th of November of 2014, that is 11 days after Amor De Mãe's release, announced André Lazarra´s project´s first single: "Esventraras-Me". Means And Recording To release and widely distribute the single and future album, César Editoras backed André Lazarra's creation of a Bancamp account. Thus begun what Duarte still considers to this day as "Plan B". The recordings took 3 months to finish, mainly because when the intention of releasing another record was announced along with Emerge-Me's first single, André Lazarra had roughly 5 songs ready. An EP was not on the cards. Release and Reviews On the 25th of February of 2015 Emerge-Me's first album, "Emerge-Me!" was released digitally on Bandcamp. The date was fairly polemic, given that o Gomes had commited suicide the day before. The 9 Track album was made available for download for 10 euros, being nevertheless, each song available for 1 euro only. The album runs for half an hour, being filled with some very short songs (i.e. "Suspiro Maligno", "Carrega-Me") and some very long tracks (i.e. 13 Minutos de Misericórdia e Compaixão). The album is fully instrumental but "every song has a theme and thus a mood". These themes vary from the most daily situations such as a postcard sending to the most sentimental such as deceit caused by love. The genre can also be difficult to take, for it´s alternativeness makes songs seem non-shaped and badly constructed. Also, many songs were either improvised or didn´t "deserve a second take". According to Lazarra, this attitude makes the tracks sound "rawer and more human. Fails also transmit an idea of the persona´s suffering whose human condition allows him to feel the worst emotions available on earth". Emerge-Me! received an average review rating of 2 stars in 5. It was described as "nothing new nor good nor impressive. It must have been reocorded in a day's time." Other reviewers were not so harsh, saying that "André Lazarra is lucky for now he can only improve". The best review the album had was centered in the songs´ theme-mood relation: "The songs do feel what their titles suggest. Track one is confusion-filled, while "Recebi Informações No Balcão 2" does really take time to end and patience to withstand it". Concerts André Lazarra refused to perform live, for he "was not able to perform unless the subjects of his songs were punishing or inflicting him". In a statement released through the official website, Lazarra claimed he could not play any song, such as "Carrega-Me" if he was not being indeed carried. He could not play "A Filha Do Pastor" if the sight of the shepherd's daughter was not bestowed upon him. This attitude makes the songs present in the album a bit more unique, for these represent the exact way the author wants them to be, and therefore his emotions. One fan wrote on his own social network account that this option taken by Lazarra was only a record-selling technique. Apparently it was not, for only very few records were sold.